Dyskusja:Cedrik Diggory/@comment-78.8.187.242-20140419191329/@comment-88.156.226.194-20140423163823
Zgadzam się . Sądzę , że Daniel jeśli wykaże się siłą przebicia i producenci dadzą mu dobrą rolę w ambitnym filmie ma szanse zrobić prawdziwą karierę . Co do Roberta to faktycznie , ciężko jest stwierdzić czy gdyby nie zagrał w Zmierzchu byłby bardziej docenianym . Szczerze nie sądzę . Pattinson dzięki roli Edwarda zyskał mase nie oszukujmy się wielbicielek , przez jakiś czas miano najprzystojniejszego i najseksowniejszego aktora , może nawet chwilowo najpopularniejszego . Do tego zyskał popularność i zarobił miliony . Z jednej strony rola Edwarda dała mu wiele , jednak zamknęła mu możliwość trafienia swoimi umiejętnościami aktorskimi do bardziej dorosłej publiczności. Ale tak zastanawiam się czy gdyby Robert nie zagrał w Zmierzchu więcej by osiągnął ? Myślę , że nie . Musiałby mieć naprawdę dużo szczęścia , żeby trafić na naprawdę dobry film . Wydaje mi się , że bez Zmierzchu Robert nie byłby w ogóle znany . Poza tym Daniel ma znacznie mocniejszą pozycje w Hollywood .Zresztą zasłużoną . W Harrym Potterze zagrało wielu świetnych aktorów i jest to produkcja na najwyższym poziomie . Poza tym Daniel jest już pewnego rodzaju legendą , w końcu grał role Harrego Pottera , który jest już kultowy . Poza tym zgadzam się z tym , że rola Harrego była bardzo wymagająca i bohater dojrzewał wraz z kolejną częścią . Zresztą Daniel jest dużo bardziej doświadczonym aktorem , niż Pattinson w końcu zaczął karierę już jako dziecko , a Robert już jako dorosły . Zresztą łatwo poznać , który jest lepszym aktorem . W Harrym Potterze Daniel i Robert mieli razem kilka scen , Dan świetnie zagrał , Robert miał nie tak dużej roli , i dobrze zagrał , ale znacznie gorzej od Daniela . Zresztą Daniel ma wielu fanów , zarówno obu płci i wśród nastolatków , jak i dorosłych . Poza tym wydaje mis się , że większość osób które idą do kina na film z Danielem , robią to z powodu bo film jest dobry , a on sam jest świetnym aktorem . To , że jest atrakcyjny to już przy okazji. Zresztą nawet jeśli , zawsze będzie w oczach producentów Harrym Potterem , to wcale nie jest zła łatka , bo w sumie nie ma się czego wstydzić zagrał świetną rolę , w docenianej przez krytyków i lubianej przez większość , kultowej już produkcji . Myślę , ze z tego powodu , jest zawsze wielka szansa , że jacyś producenci dadzą mu role w jakimś filmie , i może kiedyś będzie miał okazje udowodnić , że jest kimś więcej niż tylko Harrym Potterem . Co do Roberta może być znacznie , gorzej . Jak już wspominałam obu aktorów bardzo lubię , jednak cenię bardziej talent Daniela .Zmierzch jest świetną książką , jeśli ktoś lubi romanse tak jak ja. Zmierzch to film nie oszukujmy się , dla kobiet . I to w większości nastolatek . Do tego jest strasznie krytykowany , i może trafia do miłośniczek romansów , ale już do miłośników dobrego i ambitnego kina nie. Zresztą na filmy z Robertem rzeczywiście chodzą głównie kobiety , które idą do kina żeby popatrzeć na jego ładną buzkę . Nie chodzi o to , że Patinsson nie ma talentu , bo aktorem jest nawet dobrym , ale coś zle dobiera sobie role . Wiadomo popularność zmierzchu się już skończyła i Robert już nie jest tak popularny . Cóż , są przystojniejsi i zdolniejsi aktorzy , i mam nadzieję , że Robert dostanie jakąś dobrą rolę bo jak nie to , za jakiś czas może już , nie otrzymywać żadnych ról . Albo najlepsze co go czeka to role jakiś przystojniaczków , w mało ambitnych komediach romantycznych dla kobiet . Czyli robienie kariery na urodzie . Mam nadzieję , że tak się nie stanie . Też chętnie zobaczyłabym w jakimś filmie bliźniaków , którzy zagrali Freda i George , no i jeszcze chętnie zobaczyłabym w jakiś fajnych filmach aktorów ,którzy grali Draco , Nevilla , Olivera Vooda i tego co grał młodego Volldemorta , w Komnacie Tajemnic, chyba nazywa się Christian Couolson . W ogóle w Harrym Potterze grali , sami świetni aktorzy.